Superman: Broken Future
by Unknown1for
Summary: A dark toned story about an older Superman and an asteroid headed for Earth.


06/30/17

Less snow and ice surround the Fortress of Solitude as the man known to the world as Superman works inside. Hums and beeps fill the laboratory as Superman works on various problems. He scratches the five o'clock shadow on his face and he tries not to think of how empty the fortress fells. He sighs and can't remember the last time he slept. He's doing his best to save the world from the various problems currently endangering the world. Food shortages, water shortages, and fuel shortages. All matters made worse by the overpopulation problem of the Earth. The people of Earth seemed to not care about these problems and dishearteningly only look out for themselves. The world he calls home and loves is dying, but he has to save it.

Superman slowly rises to his feet and his left hand shakes. He steadies it with his right and slowly moves away from the lab table. Again the fortresses emptiness makes its presence known and he wonders how someone who only visited could make it feel this way. His heart aches as he moves into a room and sees the picture of his wife Lois Lane. Tears come as they always do when he sees a picture of his deceased smiling wife and his right hand wipes at them. How long ago did she die? How long has she been gone? How long ago did he fail to save her?

Superman looks away from her as he feels guilty and a failure. All the powers and resources at his command couldn't save her from the cancer that destroyed her. He could do the impossible in many eyes, but he could do nothing to save her. He smiles slightly remembering Bruce tried to help by pouring money into research just as he did to help Superman's mother Martha. It hurt Superman when his mother died, but not to the level it hurt when Lois died a few years later. Martha's death hurt, but she was older in age and it felt natural. Lois death feels cruel and unnatural Sometimes he thinks Martha's death hurt Bruce more than himself.

Superman's hand shakes as he steps out of the Fortress in search of the sun. The air is cool and the sun's rays feel both warm and energizing. He closes his eyes and absorbs them as a gentle wind ruffles his red cape. His heart aches as he tries to find peace and his strength returns. His left hand stops shaking and his eyes slowly open to see the barren landscape around the fortress. He remembers a time when massive amounts of snow and ice surrounded the fortress year round, but that time has passed. He runs a hand through his black hair with a couple streaks and wonders how long till all the snow and ice is gone.

Suddenly a beeping in the Fortress gets Superman's attention and he races inside at super speed. A light flashes below the monitor of the screen displaying the emergency and Superman quickly notes the dangerous asteroid heading for Earth. He flips off the alarm and realizes the Justice League watchtower probably hasn't detected it yet. Superman's handled a number of asteroids over the years to almost being a routine that happens a few years. There's no need to alert the watchtower when he can handle it himself. Superman speeds out of the Fortress of Solitude and shoots skyward headed for space.

Superman enters the silent blackness of space and sees the asteroid tumbling through space. This is far from the biggest asteroid he's ever dealt with and he moves silently toward it. The asteroid tumbles indifferently and silently toward Earth as the Man of Steel moves toward it. He slows and tilts to face Earth. Always a beautiful sight to see from space and his heart aches as he knows it'll still be doomed tomorrow after he saves it today. His heart skips a beat as an unthinkable solution enters his mind and it just might buy Earth more time. Superman moves aside as the asteroid tumbles past and if he could cry on space, he would. The asteroid glows red as it enters Earth's atmosphere and Superman is a silent witness as it thunders into the Earth.

Three hours after midnight, a bright light sails quickly across the night's sky and Bruce Wayne's eyes narrow as he notices it. A bright flash fills the sky as it hits the ground and a deafening boom sounds. The patio table next to Bruce rattles as the ground shutters from the forceful impact and a fierce blast of air washes over Bruce and his house. The glass holding his drink falls off the table and shatters against the hard pavement. He looks down at its defiance with a frown and the night calms from its sudden outburst. Bruce stares at the direction of the disturbance with a mind full of questions and he slowly rises to his feet to go inside in search for answers.

Bruce sighs as he watches the news and the feeling in his gut grows. The video footage of the devastation is disturbing at the least, but he's seen horrible things before and he tries to stay focused. He's on a mission for answers, but his heart still aches for those lost. Hundreds of thousands of lives have probably been lost and the sky is clouded with dirt and ash. His first answer is an asteroid is responsible for the destruction. Bruce watches as Superman flies onto the scene and begins helping. The gut feeling grows and he believes something isn't right here. His eyes narrow as he watches Superman and the gut feeling refuses to be ignored.

Bruce slowly moves to the grandfather clock that's a hidden entrance to the Batcave and he lays a hand on it. A cloud of dust dances through the fingers of his hand and he misses the work Alfred did around the manor, but misses the man even more. Opening the glass door, he reaches a hand out to adjust the hands on the face of the clock and hesitates. The implications of stepping through this door again after so many years spin into his mind. He decides this must be done and moves the hands of the clock with determination. The grandfather clock moves to reveal the entrance and Bruce goes through the doorway.

Bruce navigates the stairs in darkness and feels a sense of coming home as he reaches the bottom. The cool air of the cave caresses him as he flips on a light switch at the bottom of the stairs. A loud click echoes through the cave and lights penetrate the darkness to reveal tools of his former life. Scanners scan him instantly and he waits for a moment. He silently apologizes to Alfred's ghost and says the passcode. A robotic toned voice confirms the password and Bruce moves away from the stairs as the Batcave's computer comes to life. The familiar hum of the computer sounds as the computer boots for the first time since Alfred's funeral. Bruce throws a sideway glance to the costume of the dead Robin and growls, "I know, but this is bad…..real bad."

A cloud of dust enters the air as Bruce removes the chair's cover and he drops into the leather chair in front of the Batcomputer. The chair feels comfortable as always and he curses the slowness of the Batcomputers boot up. Something to be improved on later. No! Bruce reminds himself this is a one time deal and he won't fall back into the work. His fingers move across the computer's keyboard and the loud clicks of keys bring information on to the screen. He knows the answers are there to find if he's persistent or thorough, but fortunately he's both. The console beeps of an incoming transmission and Bruce hits a switch, "It's okay. It's me."

"It's been a long time since that batcomputer has been online. Find something to work on? I'm not sure Alfred would approve."

Bruce's eyes narrow, "I'm not working on anything. Just feeling nostalgic in my old age. I'm sure Alfred would understand."

The tone of the voice sounds amused, "Turning on the Batcave computer because you're nostalgic? Secretive as ever. You're working on something, Bruce. Whatever it is, I'm ready to help if you need me."

"Thanks, Dick." He reaches to shut off the channel and pauses. He looks up at the screen, "Keep up the impressive work." He shuts the channel off and continues his investigation to satisfy the feeling in his gut. There are both questions and answers here to be matched up. It will just take some time and patience. He knows the watchtower probably detected the asteroid, but when it did, it seems to be too late to do anything about it.

Bruce notes the heavy hitters of the Justice League are out attending to matters with the new Green Lantern, but the watchtower did detect it. They were simply helpless to do anything about it other than send out a warning. He frowns seeing a warning was sent to Superman, but it shows no response to it. If he was busy elsewhere and couldn't answer the warning, it could explain why Superman was late to show up. What was Superman doing? Bruce moves on for the moment and checks others capable of dealing with the threat on Earth and it's a short list. Some didn't receive the warning and those that did were reasonably engaged with other matters. The feeling in his gut and the trail of possibilities lead back to Superman.

It doesn't take long for Bruce to access the various Wayne Tech satellites and search through the ones that might have a visual angle on the asteroid's path. He searches through the footage and finds some grainy footage that might have the answers he's looking for. He runs the footage through software filters and sees a small Superman shape near the asteroid. He plays the footage and frowns as Superman allows the asteroid to pass unhindered. Bruce plays the footage a couple of times and his heart drops. He rises from his chair and goes to look at the Batsuit. Superman needs to be addressed and its time to go to work.

Superman returns to the Fortress of Solitude and lands bellow a dark sky. The ash and debris from the asteroid impact has basked the planet in a permanent dusk during the day and the nights have gotten darker. He's done much to help at the impact sight and it actually feels like the old days. Working with ordinary people to save others instead of doing pretty much all of it by himself. This event is a horrible tragedy and hundreds of lives lost, but the world cares again. He smiles slightly, the world cares again. Maybe they will work together on the problems facing the world after this tragedy is over. A twisted, perverted, sense of hope rises in Superman and he slowly strides into the Fortress.

At retirement home near Gotham City, Jim Gordon reads a book as he sits in a chair next to a tall lamp. An I.V. sits on his right side and has a tube running into his right arm. A cool breeze gently floats over the back of the chair from the window behind him and he hopes to finish his book before he goes to bed, but that might be unlikely. The book is the sixth in a crime series and he has been quite entranced by the series. He senses a familiar unexpected presence and he lowers his book. "I know you are there. I wasn't expecting a visit from you tonight or anyone for that matter."

Batman's voice growls, "It's been a long time, Jim."

Jim watches as Batman moves into view on his right, "It's been a long time, Batman. Does this mean you're back?"

Batman growls, "It's a one night only kind of deal. How have you been?"

Jim adjusts his glasses, "Must be something big to bring you back out for one night. Well I am holding up. Not much for physical activity these days, live in a home, and get few visitors. I have my crime mystery books though and they keep me going."

"I'm glad you're well." Batman moves back out of sight, "I thought I would check in."

"I'm a senior citizen and you're not far behind me. Be careful out there, Batman."

"I will. Goodnight, Jim."

Gordon senses Batman's presence is gone and returns his eyes to the book he's reading. A hint of worry enters his mind, "I hope you are, my friend."

Batman arrives in Metropolis quickly curtesy of the Batwing and he slips quietly into the former apartment of Clark and Lois Lane. The apartment is quiet as he moves across the carpet and looks at the dust covered furniture. Faint sounds of a tv filter in through the wall of the apartment next door and dusty mail lays on the kitchen table. Batman sighs and knows no one has been here in a long time. Lois died, Superman retreated to the Fortress of Solitude shortly after, and Bruce kept paying the rent, hoping Clark would return. Sadly Clark didn't return and Clark disappeared from the world when he took up residence in the Fortress of Solitude. Lois died and Clark retreated from the world to only be Superman, but Clark is who he really is. Batman rules this avenue of investigation out and leaves the haunted apartment behind.

The Batwing races across town to another apartment and Batman quietly navigates down the old fire escape. He sees dim light emanating from the target window and he peers inside to see a disheveled old man. Disregarding the element of stealth, he slides up the window and steps inside. The old man jerks and rolls to the far wall in a desk chair, "Batman! Wa what do you want?!"

Batman growls, " Hello, Luthor."

"I…I haven't done anything wrong. I mean…I have been good since I was finally released."

Batman towers over him, menacingly, "I know. I've been watching."

"You do? Then…then why are you here?" He smiles slightly, "Wha…what brings the great Batman to my humble abode?"

Batman throws a quick glance at the apartment, "A rundown studio apartment where the toilets right next to your bed. Very humble indeed."

"Yes! Bu…but it does have a small stove. Best I could afford after everything."

Batman leans close to his face, "Injecting yourself with that Kryptonite was not good for your mind."

"Yes, I see that now."

Batman growls, " I know you're still obsessed with Superman and tracking his moves. I want answers."

"You..you would be an expert on obsession. What is it you want to know?"

Batman stares into his eyes for a moment and asks, "Has Superman been compromised by something?"

"The quick answer is no, but he has been acting differently for sometime. I…I thought I was the only one to see it or it was a trick of my mind, but you see it to. Nothing as far as I can see has compromised big boy blue, but something has affected him."

"I have to be certain. Have you done anything, Luthor?"

Lex Luthor smiles, "I understand. The answer is no, but I have been quite worried."

Batman leans back in shock, "Worried?"

"Yes, worried. I…I have come to realize no matter what I did or how many times I tried to kill him, he treated me like everyone else. I treated him like an outsider and he tried to save me regardless of what I did. Years of being treated like a freak an outsider has come to make me appreciate that. I wish I could call him friend."

Batman growls, "He has friends!"

"Yes, but I don't have any. C..c…closest thing I have is Superman."

Batman moves toward the open window, "You're a sad man, Luthor."

Lex Luthor watches as Batman disappears through the wind and whispers, "I know, but I still care about our big boy blue."

As Batman pilots the Batwing he considers all the investigation and the feeling in his gut. Luthor could've missed something, but perhaps he didn't. He did say Superman has been acting differently, but lots of things could've explained that. The jet engines wine behind Batman with possibilities and plans unfolding in his mind, but all are pushed to the back of his mind as he arrives at his next destination. His heart is heavy as he takes a deep breath and exits the Batwing.

The night seems to grow darker and a little colder as Batman moves silently through the cemetery. He doesn't bother to read any of the gravestones he passes because he knows the way. His heart grows heavier as he gets closer and his cape gently flows behind him. To anyone that might see his silent trek through the cemetery, they might easily mistake him for a ghost or an angry spirit. Cemeteries are always eerie places at night, but it feels comfortable for Batman after making so many middle of the night trips to his parents graves.

Batman arrives at the gravestone of Lois Lane and he stares at it in silence. He misses her and wishes she were still around. Tragedy can shape a person and the personal tragedies appear to be shaping Superman. Such tragedies have shaped Batman and he knows this lesson well, but he doesn't know what it's shaping Superman into. Perhaps it is time to help shape him and remind him who he is. Batman feels he should say something to Lois and growls, "I miss you a lot. I hope you are in a good place. I'm sorry for what I might do. Forgive me."

Batman returns to the Batcave and he slowly climbs out of the Batwing. He drops to the landing pad and a beep sounds. He knows who it is and this night is already weighing on him. He acknowledges the signal, "Yeah."

A familiar voice responds, "Still feeling nostalgic? Like taking the Batwing out?"

Batman smirks as he moves smoothly through the Batcave, "It's a nice night for a flight."

"I can't argue with that. You're still not going to tell me what you're up to?"

Batman reaches a pass coded heavy door and begins entering a code as he responds, "No." A beep sounds and a loud clank of metal sounds as the door unlocks. A grinding sounds as the door slides open to reveal an armored Batsuit and he stares at it a moment. He remembers creating it to fight and possibly kill Superman if he ever turned evil. He hoped to never test the suit against his friend, but it appears that dark day has come.

"I think I can guess what you might be up to based on the locations you're visiting. Well I can guess it involves him, anyway. Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"No, this is something I have to do."

"It'll be like old times. I'd be actually watching your back close up instead of at a distance."

Batman runs a hand over the powered, metal, Batsuit, "You seem rather eager to get involved, but you were always the eager one."

"It's hard to not get excited. Your mentor is coming out of retirement and there's an opportunity to be the dynamic duo again."

Batman sighs, "I hate that name…I've always hated that name."

"I know, but those were good days."

"Indeed. I have work to do. Goodnight, Dick."

"Be careful, Bruce. Night."

At the Fortress of Solitude, no stars are visible in the night sky due to the ash and dust in the air. Superman sits in the dark of a room in the Fortress and feels his heart heavy. His actions weigh on him and he seeked peaceful silence of a darkroom. He wishes he could sleep, but sleep refuses to come if he tries. It felt good the world is working together again, but his inaction cost many lives. The door to the room slides open and he squints against the blinding light. The voice of one of the Fortresses servant robot alerts, "Sir, Bruce Wayne is outside and awaiting your company."

Superman is shocked, "Bruce?"

"Yes, Sir."

Superman rises slowly and moves past the robot. His tired mind tries to remember the last time Bruce visited and believes it was shortly after Lois was gone. The hallways are too bright and loud for Superman as he navigates them. He feels relief as he exits into the darkness of night and the door slowly closes behind him. He calls out, "Bruce?"

Batman growls, "We need to talk."

"I'm not really in a talking mood. You should come back later."

Batman growls, "I'm not giving you a choice."

Superman recognizes that tone and grows angry. "You have a lot of nerve. Perhaps I will let my fist talk with you." He takes a step forward and a bear trap erupts out of the ground. The led coverings of the teeth shatter against Superman's leg and teeth made of Kryptonite stab into his leg. Superman cries out in pain and uses his heat vision to free himself from the trap. Rage flows through him and he scans the area looking for Batman. "Was that necessary? I thought we were friends!"

" We are friends, but I have to knock some sense into you."

Superman frowns, "Knock some sense into me?! You're too old and weak to go toe to toe with me. Why am I having a hard time seeing you?"

"I do my best work at night." He moves carefully across the landscape and knows the lead flakes he dropped into the air won't help conceal his presence forever. Batman activates a button on his utility belt and races toward Superman. A bullet sails in from a computer controlled turret and Superman casual deflects it with his palm. Batman rolls under Superman's arms and slams a syringe into the closing wound on Superman's leg. Superman cries out as the dose of Kryptonite enters his leg and he knocks Batman away.

Batman sails through the air eighty feet, hits the ground hard, and tumbles to a stop. Superman watches as he coughs and struggles to get to his feet. He feels the kryptonite sapping the strength as it courses through his veins and he moves toward Batman. He yells, "Why?!"

Batman growls, "I could ask you the same thing! The asteroid! Why didn't you stop it?!" He races at Superman, putting all his energy into the movement and trying to keep breathing. A loud crash sounds as his metal armored fist slams into Superman's head and he stumbles back from the blow. Batman moves forward to press the attack.

Superman head butts Batman and yells, "You don't understand!"

Batman winces in pain as he waits for his vison to clear, "Oh I understand. You did nothing!"

Superman lifts Batman off the ground by his throat and stares up at him in anger. "Nothing?! I made a choice to try and save this world. You don't understand!"

Batman stares defiantly down at him, "What is there to understand, Clark? You did nothing and people died!" Superman's grip relaxes at being called Clark and remembers he hasn't been called it in years. Batman slams both hands against Superman's wrist and hand, breaking the grip. His feet hit the ground and throws a fierce punch into Superman's stomach. Superman stumbles back and the muscles in Batman's arm scream at him.

Superman shouts, "I have to try and save this world! I can't hang it up and let others do it, like you did!"

Batman growls, "How did you save lives by letting that asteroid hit Earth?"

Superman hits him in the chest and it sends Batman sailing. "This world is facing the end! Starvation, energy shortages, and over population! I just bought them some time by not helping."

Batman coughs blood onto the ground and growls, "You're not making much sense, Clark. The world is always facing its end and that's why we do what we do." Batman breathes hard and sweat runs down his face as he feels his age. He feels pain and tiredness, but ignores both as he moves toward Superman. "What would Lois say?! Clark, do you think she would be proud of the man you have become?!"

Superman hits Batman hard in the chest and yells, "You don't understand! When she died, I watched all hope die!"

Batman coughs blood as he lies on the back and struggles to stay awake. He growls, "You don't think I understand. I live in the place where hope goes to die. You're not the only one to lose someone."

Superman stands over Batman and stares down at him. He flexes his right hand, "I loved her more than anything."

Batman growls, "You're not the only one to love, Lois." Superman moves with anger and Batman rolls out of the way of the punch. A boom sounds as Superman's fist hits the ground and blood spills from his cut knuckles. The combination of the kryptonite in his blood and lack of sunlight has made the man of steel weak. Batman feels his own weakened state as he rises to his feet and he wonders how much of it is actually the power armor assisting in the motion. He briefly wonders why Lex Luthor a man with similar resources has hand such difficulty fighting Superman and he suspects another factor at play within Lex. "You've forgotten yourself, Clark! Dishonored the memory of Lois! Clark, what would your parents say?!"

Superman attacks Batman as tears pour from his eyes and he screams loudly. Metal crunches, blood spills, and Batman is helpless. His vison is blurred through the tears and his body is weak from the kryptonite, but he shows no mercy for his friend. A stronger hand catches Superman's next punch and he is taken aback by both its sudden appearance and strength. He sees the owner, "Diana?!"

Wonder Woman commands, "Enough!"

Superman immediately relents and looks at his bleeding friend on the ground. More tears fall from his eyes, "What have I done?" He kneels beside Batman, "I…..I'm sorry!"

Batman bleeds and feels his broken body growing weaker as the remaining strength seeps away. He sees his friend Diana hasn't changed one bit over the years and smiles a bloody smile up at her. He looks at Superman as he struggles to breathe, "Clark…….the loss of people you love……it can't be understated…."

Superman responds, "I know. It hurts so bad. I'll use my heat vision to stop the bleeding and we'll move you to a hospital!" His eyes flash red and quickly dim. "I can't…. the kryptonite…"

Batman coughs, "I know….Clark you're Superman……you're their hero and…I'm dying being YOURS."

Wonder Woman feels the tears flowing down her face as she watches the first Batman die. She looks at Superman and lifts him up by his throat. She shakes him once to get his attention and to let him know she can kill him very easily. Anger and sadness saturate her voice, "You forgot yourself, forgot your friends, and let people die. I have lost enough friends today. Consider this a probation. If you screw up, I'll go to war and I won't show you the mercy Batman showed you!" She drops him and gently picks up Batman's body.

Superman reaches after her as more tears flow, "Diana!" She doesn't respond and he's left behind with his tears.


End file.
